


Hush

by Ecke



Category: Actor RPF, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecke/pseuds/Ecke
Summary: 又是一件傻事，rua猫不成反被rua





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> 撸猫有风险

痛。

Oedo抿紧了嘴，不太管用，他又咬住下唇，但从唇齿间溜出的声音仍然叫他难堪，年轻人的耳廓烧得火红，最后只得啃上手背，总算吞下了一口哀鸣。

痛。

难受。

或许是那波浪般卷曲的沙金色头发太过迷人，又或许是那森林般深邃的棕绿色眼睛太过温柔，也有可能是因为那对可爱的、柔软的猫耳朵，那两只轻巧绵软的肉质薄片，有一下没一下地忽闪着，外侧的细密绒毛摸着顺滑无比，里侧的零星长毛则灿烂得仿佛是根根金线，搓在手心里又茸又暖……简而言之，他被迷了心窍。

直到这个格外私人格外亲密的关头，天真的年轻人才意识到自己到底招惹上了什么。

他的好前辈带着少见的急迫热切地伏下来亲吻他的脖颈，年长者的鼻息潮湿滚烫，扑在年轻人的后颈上又烤红了一大片皮肤。Oedo缩了缩脑袋，拼命按耐下逃跑的欲望，放任自己迎合上扣在腰间的手指和绕在腿上的尾巴，任凭年长者将性器埋进身体，一寸一寸地钉住了他。

痛、胀、热。

难受。

入口被撑得满满当当，密密匝匝的倒刺被压平，钩连过穴口又挤进内腔，那种下流又怪诞的感觉令他绷紧了身体，手脚却哆嗦着软了下去。Oedo在年长者不留情面地挺胯推进间就跪不住了，他抵着额头调整重心，总算颤抖着挺住了腰。Mark显然是有点上头，没留给他任何喘息的功夫，毫不客气地继续往更里面的地方探去，饱胀感和倒刺擦过肠壁的感觉争先恐后地翻涌上来，痛、胀，热，而且粘腻。实打实地被填满的过程让他浑身发抖，绞紧的软肉被强硬地层层撞开，顶得他眼前发黑，下腹又酸又沉，散开的热度沿着脊柱一节节烧了上来。

被抵到最深处时他的腿根都在打颤，骨盆也连带着一阵阵发酸——太深了——年轻人的脑袋嗡嗡作响，那根滚烫的、要命的东西甚至没有捅到什么特别的地方，就只是在那儿清晰地彰显着某种诡异的存在感：是倒刺，当然是倒刺，小且密，带着微妙的硬质，在足量润滑剂的掩盖下仍然固执地扎在内腔敏感的嫩肉上，像针头，像鳞片，像曾经在便利店瞥见的造型夸张的安全套……不那么正常、不那么像人，让他觉得在身后的仿佛不是Mark——他被这从未有过的感觉弄得都有点毛骨悚然了。

和接到的那些“不那么正常”的角色不同，Oedo是个十足的好孩子，有些内向，有点害羞，不太善于说不，会对几乎所有人所有事都露出孩子气的白牙，亮出傻乎乎的笑容。他当然也不会拒绝遇到些“小状况”的前辈。他别过头，使劲儿吸了口还没染上太多欲望的新鲜空气，从颤动的齿列间漏出的气音听上去像在啜泣。Mark凑过来吻他的脸颊，彻底截断了那点儿空气，大男孩被这种明确的渴望蒸得满脸通红，脑子里也是一团浆糊，他觉得热，但浑身又都是汗水风干的凉意——他已经出了那么多汗了吗？他没能想更多，因为Mark又低下头吻他发抖的嘴唇。年长者的喉头满是满足的呼噜声，反倒更像是被安抚了的那个。Oedo又想起了那对毛茸茸的耳朵，以及那对耳朵扫过手心时软绵绵的痒意，于是他也又笑了起来。

所以等他意识到不对的时候，已经太晚了。

当他的好前辈体贴地缓慢向外退去的时候Oedo挣扎起来——这不对这不对不行不行绝对不行——原本服贴的倒刺现在全张开了，肆无忌惮地钩挂住毫无防备的肉壁，暴露出残忍的本质狠狠地剐蹭过肠腔，大男孩狼狈地弓起身子，本能地试图逃离这种令人头皮发麻的感觉。可偏偏对牵拉刺激格外敏感的肠壁兀自上传着扭曲的感受，恍惚间可怜的年轻人只觉得自己的脏腑都被搅和到一起了。

——他甚至以为自己的肠子要被扯出来了。

Oedo在可怕的想象中瑟瑟发抖，小腹酸麻又沉重，那种恐怖的下坠感拽得他浑身发虚，他夹在向前爬走和向后迎合两个选项间不知所措，而不管哪个都像是一个崭新的地狱。他还没来得及做出选择，那根阴茎就再一次又重又快地撞了进来。

那一瞬间他在自己脑子里尖叫——年长者抵着紧贴前列腺的那截肠壁扎实地碾了过来。无法抵御的酸软和酥麻在他肚子里猛然溅开，年轻人在尖锐到仿佛有了实体的快感面前彻底坍塌了。从腺体爆发出的快意沿着神经一路炸开，同血液里蹿起来的麻与热一起烧进脚心，他几乎是立刻软倒下去，觉得自己连脊髓都融化了。而身后的人却不依不饶地抓着他的腰将他往上拎，强迫他继续吞下更多。大男孩呜呜咽咽，哆嗦着支起身子手脚并用地往外爬，妄想逃离那近乎疼痛的快感。而猫科动物特有的生理结构冷酷地挂住了他细嫩的肠肉，在他慌不择路的动作中钩拽住脆弱的腺体猛地一扯。

男孩终于哀叫出声，在这被强制拔高的快感面前溃不成军，他惊惶地向后摸索，抖抖簌簌地攥住了年长者的衣角。Mark耐心地一根根撬开他的手指，把男孩无意识抽动的指节拢进手心。他又去抚弄小孩的头发，露出那双委屈的蓝眼睛。男孩的颧骨和眼眶都烧红了，却又偏巧圈着一汪透蓝透蓝的湖水，那抹蓝色随着他恳求的目光流淌着，在眼尾凝结成一串泪珠满溢了出来。他喜爱地去舔舐那块湿润的皮肤，又去亲那双可怜可爱的蓝眼睛，讨好地给了小孩很多细细碎碎的吻。

耳边全是砂纸磨过皮肤的声音，混着身下的令人耳根发红的咕啾水声，Oedo又羞又怕，乖巧的年轻人忍耐着又忍耐着，最后还是在那根刺拉拉的猫舌头再次舔上来时抽搭了起来。Mark安抚地揉弄他的头发，把尾巴蹭过去卷住了男孩的阴茎。

年轻人啜泣着抽搐了一下，过于尖锐直接的快感让他连夹紧腿的力气都没有，只能眼睁睁地看着那条尾巴——那条好看的、蓬松的，有着同阳光一样的颜色的尾巴，绕上自己的性器摩擦起来。而自己的阴茎则颤巍巍地吐着水，把那些整齐柔顺的绒毛粘成乱七八糟的一缕一缕，Oedo羞得浑身发烫，只觉得自己放荡不堪。那条尾巴慷慨地缠着他，随着主人冲撞的动作磨蹭着柱体侧边敏感的神经，又无微不至地去揉弄脆弱的冠状沟，几根长毛试探地戳刺进铃口，大男孩抖得像寒风里的树叶，被强烈的刺激和巨大的羞耻感硬生生推上高潮的边缘。可身后濡湿的声响仍然一刻不停，甚至更加变本加厉，他被过载的官能刺激死死钉住，被剧烈的快感反复捶打，被年长者不容置疑地打开享用，只得难耐地摇头，喉头全是破碎的呜咽，而一切推拒和抵抗都于事无补，他的身体徒然地为这前后夹击的彻底侵犯尖叫。Oedo被操得眼冒金星，感觉连脑子都在被人侵犯，下身则酸涩地抽搐着，淅淅沥沥地淌着水，他觉得自己几乎要被这灭顶的快感吞噬了。

而Mark显然还不打算放过他，要是可怜的大男孩还有余豫回头，就能发现男人头顶那对可爱的耳朵竖得笔直，那双温柔的绿眼睛里深色的瞳孔也扩得溜圆，就连他始终稳健的、持续的顶弄都多少带上了些猫科动物那种克制不住的粗暴。年长者咕噜咕噜地贴过来，着迷地来回舔舐男孩绯红的后颈。侵略性十足的磨砂感席卷而来，吓得男孩抽抽噎噎地直缩脖子，Mark恋恋不舍地磨蹭那截单薄的皮肤，到底还是没有咬进去，但他逐渐失控的力道，再加上每次撞进来附加的体重，没几下就把脱力的男孩压成了瘫软颤动的一团。Oedo眼前发花，意识的一角都有些泛白，只觉得浑身的肌肉都在抽痛，脊背和腰肢都酸到不可思议，那根埋在他身体里来回翻搅的阴茎快把他捅坏了，在每一次他觉得要承受不住的时候都将他更深更透地打开，带出好多热乎乎的液体，反复叠加的快感逼得男孩哀声讨饶起来。

高潮涌上来的时候年轻人崩溃地哭喊，欢愉来得的太急太猛，像过电一样扫遍全身，而一波一波积压上来的余韵顽固又坚决地蔓延着，他酸软到难以形容的腰肢不受控制地痉挛起来，小腹也一阵一阵地发紧，从身体深处爆发开的麻痒酣然沿着骨肉生长开来，几乎要突破他脆弱的躯壳。下一秒，年轻人被他的好前辈整个翻了过来，被迫暴露了被汗水和精液糊弄得一塌糊涂的腹部和爬满泪痕的脸颊，湿漉漉的大男孩在绵长的余波里打着哆嗦，迎接男人黏糊糊的索吻，晕晕乎乎且无比懊悔地想到：

——我不该玩那对耳朵那么久的。


End file.
